Pokemon On Deck: Pearlshipping
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: A collection of Pearlshipping stories all based on a Disney Channel original. Ash reveals feelings and attempts to swift Dawn off her feet. Will his attempts succeed? Well you'll just have to read... based on episodes of Suite Life on Deck
1. Movie Magic

**Title of ep: Movie Magic**

**Shipping: Pearlshipping (DUH)**

**Anime: Pokemon**

**Words: 12, 294**

**WELCOME TO POKEMON ON DECK! Or as you can call, a remake of Suite Life On Deck, Pokemon style. In this story, there will be a collection of pearlshipping stories based on the episodes of Suite Life On Deck. Some stroies are on the ship while some are on land, like Movie Magic. More will be revealed as I go along. **

**Summary for this ep: Ash is being nagged to go to a movie called 'Chocolate and flowers' by Dawn, but he refuses to go, leaving a sad Dawn. However when finding out Kenny has a girlfriend and are going to a movie, thus bragging about it, he starts getting frustrated and lies, saying that he has a girlfriend...guess you he said was his girlfriend... with that he has to make it look like he is dating Dawn, thus starts realising his true feelings for her.... what will happen next? This is a 'RisingDawn' version of an episode from Suite Life on Deck.**

**Note: **_"Words between speech marks and in italics are thoughts"_

'_Words in between these (forgot what they are called) are scenes from the movie' _

_**A/N: Omg, I went paintballing...it was PAINFUL! and awesome :D This guy like literally attacked me! He hit me with all his paintballs and I have bruises all along my right arm! IT IS NOT FUNNY! Our team lost :D WOO XD During half the game people quit and there were like 10 red people left and I was one! I am a surviver WOO! So unfortunately you guys have to put up with me for the next few years :D XD I was thinking of doing a paintball one shot with another couple but I can't think of how to make it romantic... so I'm gonna leave that lol XD. Yeah, I know you guys don't really care, but just to warn you... lol**_

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shall we start Movie Magic? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"No!" he yelled at her.

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

"Firstly, it's 'chocolate and flowers'," then he started to pretend to barf, Dawn rolled her eyes, "Secondly it's a girly movie and last of all its romantic style. That's not the way Ash Ketchum rolls..." he said, trying to act cool.

"Since when did Ash Ketchum roll, and I'm not including Swiss rolls, you have any?" she giggled, he gave her a dirty look. She looked around to see if Gary was there, but when she turned back she found that her difficult friend had a Swiss Roll on the bed. She and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"I had to ask..." she quoted.

He stuck his tongue out and took a bite out of the Swiss roll, causing Dawn to roll her eyes again. She put her hands on her hips giving him a dirty look. She had been trying to get him out of the Centre for ages. All he did was, sleep, eat, sleep, eat, sleep, eat etc.

"Please!" she pleaded, getting down on her knees.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please, please and please!" she repeated

"NO NO AND NO, NOW WILL YA STOP IT!" He said seriously. She frowned. He ignored her and walked out of the bedroom, however, there was no way Dawn would take 'no' as an answer. She sprinted out the door, leaving Piplup in confusion. He had no idea why Dawn wanted to see this movie so badly, was it that good, who knows? Anyway, Dawn started running down the stairs, holding onto the metal handle bars as she went along. Lately, she had been getting seriously bored, adding another complaint to her complaints list. With Brock out of town, she only had Ash left, who lately wasn't the first person you would want to go too, also, not just Ash, but Gary came in a few days before, but none of the two have seen him for days. Dawn being young, her mind needed to be active and unfortunately, Ash wasn't really the guy to go to at the moment, since he had finished the Sinnoh League (which he lost) and wasn't in a rush to go home, he just lay around, as said before.

"ASH!" She shouted, almost tripping on her way to catch Ash in his desperate run to get away from her. Once grabbing his hand and pulling him back, she stared pleadingly into his eyes.

"Don't give me that look Dawn, I'm not, and I repeat not going to see that stupid, boring, girly movie."

"Come on, please for me?" she asked, making puppy dog eyes.

"Aww puppy look," he said grinning. She nodded, making her eyes as cute as possible, "Not buying that look."she frowned at his 'joke' and he soon walked off, leaving the girl to complain...alone.

"Arggg!" she groaned and walked off, "Why is he so...so DIFFICULT!" making a moan again and walking upstairs again.

"Why is she so...so KNAGGY!" he shouted to no one in particular and sat down on the lobby sofa, crossing his arms like an annoyed five year old.

"Who's so knaggy?" Ash jumped and turned to find a familiar dark, brown haired boy, giving him a grin. He frowned again.

"Dawn! DUH!" He shouted. Gary showed a confused face and jumped over the soft couch and sat down.

"Aww, Ashy boy is getting annoyed!" he laughed, Ash ignoring him.

"I am more than annoyed!" Ash protested.

"Well girls are supposed to be knaggy, that's their job, including cooking, cleaning and well, cooking." Gary said.

"Yeah, but you haven't travelled with Dawn for over 3 years," he rested his arms, "Sometimes I wish I never got involved with her, seriously!" he complained.

"You don't mean that dude, and if you do, I'll take her." Gary showed a cheeky grin. He knew Ash wouldn't take that. He knew, if Gary had something of his, he would fight to get it (her) back, even when he doesn't have a good reason.

"Take her, fine with me!" Ash shouted.

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad, I think she's a lot better and prettier than the other girls you've gone with." Ash put his finger to it, it was true, she wasn't as knaggy as May and Misty, plus, she was prettier, but Ash knew he couldn't admit that to Gary, because, and then Gary would call them an 'item' if you know what I mean. Wink wink. Ash sighed and got up, brushing himself.

"Seriously, you don't know what Dawn is like."

"Well, from your descriptions, I can guess she's a lot like you, except the pretty bit." Gary snickered, Ash stuck his tongue out and left the building, Gary watched the doors open slowly and Ash disappear.

"Well...that didn't help." Gray said sarcastically.

Back with Dawn, walking up to her room in a huff, with her eyes glued to the floor. She obviously didn't see where she was going, running the other way was a childhood friend, who was also not looking where he was going, and with that _bang._

"OWWW!" Both of them yelled, both landing on the floor with a thump. Sitting up and rubbing their soar heads, they looked up to find who their victim was.

"Kenny!" she shouted, with her face showing a smile.

"DEE DEE." He shouted with glee, but what he didn't know, was that Dawn wasn't going to hold back her rage this time.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. DEE DEE!" She screamed at him, resulting to him to shudder with fright.

"Okay okay, jeez." He said, sweat dropping.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely, he frowned.

"I've come to meet my girlfriend." He said. Dawn had a straight face, trying so hard not to laugh at his 'lie', She covered her mouth, showing a slight smile. He frowned again.

"You and a girlfriend never thought you'd get one...EVER!" This made her roar with laughter, showing her a dirty look, he stuck his tongue out and got up on his feet and walked away. After calming down, Dawn started feeling guilty and decided to get off the floor and chase Kenny.

"Kenny! Wait please. I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Yeah, right"

"No seriously, it's just unexpected." She covered her mouth again.

"Well, I'll introduce you to her if you want, but first I need to tell Ash." Dawn frowned at his name, and crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"Oh dear, what did he do now?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Doesn't matter, he's probably outside in a huff Kenny, but your lose." She said walking away. Kenny just rose an eyebrow and went off the find Ash.

Ash was sitting outside on the picnic chair with a small table in front of him, lying back, looking at the clouds, since he had nothing better.

"Wow...this is really boring." He said to no one in particular before closing his eyes, "_Maybe I should go to a movie with Dawn, there is nothing else to do, but if I go, I'll probably fall asleep and Dawn will start hitting me, trying to wake me up. I'll have humiliation written all over me."_

"HEY!" A mysterious voice shouted, causing Ash to fall back from his chair landing to the ground. Pushing up his hat, he looked up, frowning, to see Gary staring at him, with a face of amusement.

"Not you again." Ash told him.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Well, let's see, just EVERYTHING!" Ash shouted. Gary ignored his ignorant answer and decided to ask him a more common question.

"So what you wanna do?"

"First thing, ship you back to Kanto"

"Not until I fill the pokedex, so you're gonna be stuck with me until then." Gary smiled

Ash looked up, "Oh why Arceus did you have to give me a friend like...him"

"I'm not that bad!" Gary protested

"Yes you are." Ash said, Pikachu snickered as Ash got off the floor.

"Hi." Said a mysterious voice.

"Dude if you wanna frighten me like Gary I suggest you back off." Ash said rudely, before turning around to find a familiar face.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I'll just go back to Twinleaf Town then!" he shouted, before offering a hand.

"Kenny!"

"Hmm, on the floor, sulking like a 2 year old after it doesn't get it's ice cream, what did she do?" he chuckled.

"Oh nothing." Ash said before shaking his hand.

"Ash, still here!" Gary shouted, seeking attention. Both Kenny and Ash looked at him, one with a smile, one with a face of confusion.

"Hey, names Kenny." Kenny, again, offering his hand.

"Names Gary, nice to meet ya." Shaking Kenny's hand

"Nice to meet you too, you're the dude who had a crush on Dawn right?" Gary asked straight out.

Kenny stopped shaking and started rubbing his head, with a blush covering his face, "Yeah, but I found someone new."

"Good boy! Girls can't bring us down!" Gary said, patting him on the back. Kenny put a puzzled face on and looked to Ash.

"Let's just say...it's been a while." Ash chuckled.

"So what's this girl like?" Gary asked.

"Well, she's coming today, so you guys can see for yourself." Kenny said proudly, and with that Ash rose an eyebrow.

"Today?"

"Yeah, do you want to meet her, or you going out with Dawn." Ash gave him a dirty look. Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah in fact he does." Gary played along. Ash rolled up a magazine and hit them both a multiple number of hits with a number of 'ouch's' being heard, with Pikachu sweat dropping.

"Kenny!" another feminine voice shouted, all boys turned around to find a young girl about their height, wearing a short orange skirt with a white top. Her eyes were green and she had dark brown hair, a tiny bit lighter then Gary's.

"Hey Lily." He got up and pulled her in by the waist giving her a kiss.

"Think I'm gonna be sick." Gary said, with Ash laughing.

"HEY!" Kenny grabbed the rolled up paper and hit him with it.

"OW!"

"Kenny!" she shouted with a furious look. Kenny dropped the paper and sweat dropped.

"Sorry."

"Oh, Gary is used to it." Ash cockily said, making her laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily, you?" she said politely

"Names Ash, and that's Gary," pointing to Gary, who waved back, "You obviously know Kenny unfortunately."

"Ha ha very funny." Kenny said sarcastically.

She laughed aloud, causing Kenny to blush furiously. They all walked into the lobby room and sat down on the couch.

"So how'd you meet Lily Kenny?" Gary asked

"Well, we've been childhood friends and well, we've always thought we were something more and well, we went on our first date a month ago and it went really well, so we became an item." Kenny said, putting his arm around Lily.

"Yeah, like I'm hoping Dawn and Ash will be!" Gary chuckled along with Pikachu. Ash hit him over the head.

"Knock it off!" he protested

"I feel so abused!" Gary shouted.

"WELL THEN SHUT IT! YOU WANT DAWN! YOU GET HER!" Ash replied to his complaint.

All of them laughing, but Kenny didn't laugh an awful lot; truth was that he still had feelings for the blue haired maiden. He didn't admit it though.

"Hey I did say, I don't mind having Dawn, she's awesomely pretty."

"Is that the only reason?" Ash said, frowning.

"Nope, she also is fun, wicked cool, and great to be around with a whole bunch of other stuff, unlike you." Gary listed the reasons, Ash rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with Gary." Kenny said.

"Yeah _you_ would." Ash insisted.

"Who is Dawn?" Lily asked, all of them turning around to meet her gaze.

"She's my old friend, you see guys me and Dawn went to the same school, but Lily didn't." Kenny explained

"Oh, well, if she is here can I meet her?" she asked.

"If she's in a good mood, sure."

"I doubt she is, I saw her earlier on in a huff, which reminds me, Ash, why was she a little upset?" he turned over the subject.

"Oh she wanted to watch this stupid movie..um 'chocolate and flowers' I think." Suddenly they all heard a squeal.

"Oh my goodness, I really want to go see that!" Lily screamed.

"Oh great, not another one." Ash spitted out.

"Well, if you wanna go, I'll take you." Kenny said, smiling, Ash just looked at him in disbelief.

"Dude!" he shouted.

"What?" Kenny said with a confused face.

"Well, at least he knows how to treat a lady, unlike you." Gary insisted.

"Hey she didn't need to get all upset! Jeez, it's only a movie!" He yelled

"Yeah, but you did that when we couldn't go to see Kung Fu Panda." All of them laughed, except Ash who just frowned.

"Yeah, but...but." Ash tried to make an excuse but didn't do too well.

"No excuses."

"With that attitude, you are never going to get a girlfriend, when you open your heart and let love come in, the whole world seems so bright." Kenny said, looking into her orange eyes. Ash just looked at him with fury.

"Again, I think I'm gonna be sick." Gary said.

"Having a girlfriend has to be the greatest thing ever!" with that, Kenny was trying to get Ash jealous. Kenny had always, also, wanted what Ash had, such as Dawn. This was really the only reason why Kenny got a girlfriend.

"Whatever."

"It's so ... so magical!" Kenny shouted, Ash's rage went up by one.

"You feel so close, you can do anything for her, but I guess you will never know that feeling, since you don't have any feelings for others except your Pokemon." Kenny started. Ash started clutching his hands, Gary could totally see this and started chuckling.

"It's an amazing feeling, knowing someone is always there for you, always understanding you, but again, you will never, ever, ever know this feeling." Gary started laughing loudly, he could see what Kenny was trying to do, but knew he should keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't make Ash blow, however, he didn't need to turn the notch up to make Ash blow, since he was on maximum rage.

"I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL CAUSE I HAVE MET SOMEBODY!" Ash blurted out, Kenny looked at him, big eyed. After realising what he had said, Ash sat down, holding his mouth.

"Oh really, who is this special someone then?" Kenny asked with a sneaky smile.

"Um, well, she's called...um..." Gary knew what he was going to say.

"Please don't go there...." he said behind their backs, "Please lord, don't make him say..."

"Dawn, my girlfriend is Dawn." He smiled, putting a proud smile on.

"He went there." Gary said, rubbing his head, Pikachu and Kenny stared wide eyed at Ash, with Ash ignoring their looks.

"Liar..." Kenny said. With this Ash roared.

"No I am not, Dawn and I are an item." With this he gulped, pulling his collar.

"I think thats so cute! Tell me more about this 'Dawn'" Lily squealed. Gary started laughing, while Kenny looked away, he didn't want to admit, he was. hurt Dawn would go for Ash instead of him.

"She's smart and funny, and very pretty, she has an awesome personality with a great figure." Ash said, trying to make up something up as he went along.

"Sweet!" she squealed again.

"Oh then, why don't you want to go to the movie with her then." Ash blushed, unable to think of what to say.

"_Oh man, this is too good, I better help him out a bit," _Gary thought, "He wants to try find a more romantic movie."

"Thanks." Ash whispered in his ear.

"No prob, but you owe me_." _He whispered and smiled.

"Oh really...but nothing says 'I love you' like Chocolate and Flowers." Kenny snickered.

"I have an idea!" Lily said out of the blue. All boys looked at her, "Why don't you come with us?"

"NO!" Both Kenny and Ash shouted.

"This is too good, if only I had a video recorder..." he snickered, Kenny and Ash picked up the pillow.

"You hit the left side, I hit the right side." Ash said

"RIGHT!" They both hit him with the pillow on both sides of his face, sending him to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Lily giggled.

"Again I feel so abused." Gary said with sorrow, both boys gave each other a high five.

"Seriously though, I can't go cause..um, we are like, going tomorrow, heading off to Twinleaf so I can get a boat back to Kanto."

"Hey, but what about..." Ash elbowed Gary in the stomach before he could finish the sentence.

"Oh, that's a shame." She said sadly, "Well, maybe another time."

Ash sighed with relief, he really was a lucky boy...unfortunately his luck was about to run out, he caught sight of a blur haired coordinator, coming down the stairs, with a bright smile on her face, showing she was in a better mood. Ash showed an alert face and could hear Gary laughing.

"Ahh... here comes Dawn..." Gary said. The couple turned to find the blue haired maiden coming towards them. When Dawn saw the girl next to Kenny, she instantly knew who she was.

"Oh hello." She stopped in her tracks.

"Hi." Lily smiled.

"My name is Dawn, you must be Kenny's girlfriend, right?" she asked, shaking her hand.

"My names Lily, and yeah that's right. We were just talking about you." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lily answered.

"Dawn, what are you doing down here." Ash said, trying to cover his worried voice.

"This is a free country Ash." She said. Lily walked over to Kenny and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So...um, I heard you guys were going to get going tomorrow." Lily said.

"Are we?" she asked Ash looking at his red face.

"Yeah, we are, and that's why we can't go see Chocolate and flowers with them." He added.

"YOU'RE GONNA SEE CHOCOLATE AND FLOWERS!" Dawn screamed.

"Yeah! I see you're a fan of the last movie! Teardrops!"

"Yeah!" they both squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh gosh... bad idea." Gary said.

"Oh please Ash! Since you don't want to go, can I at least go see it with them!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, Ash, you can come too and so can Gary." Lily intruded.

"I'll come, will you Ash, I'm sure you want to make Dawn very happy, right?" Gary said, truthfully Gary didn't want to go to see the stupid movie, however he wanted to see the result of Ash's plan, if he had one...

"Sure..." Dawn squealed at Ash's answer and ran in to hug him, which she did. This made Ash blush, but it made him happy, this really made it look like they were dating.. couldn't be a better timing then this. She let go.

"Thank you Ash, thank you so much!" she said with glee. He started looking into her cheerful eyes, he couldn't believe it, but he had just noticed how beautiful Dawn's blue, shimmering eyes really were. He smiled heavenly

"Aww, that's sweet." Lily said, she was a sucker for romance.

Dawn ignored her and ran back upstairs, Ash sighed and turned to Gary, who was snickering with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Well, we shall see you tomorrow, at about 2pm?" Kenny said, grinning.

"Yeah... sure." Ash said while the two turned away walking off, he frowned, _"I'll show him..."_

"Busted." Gary said as he walked behind Ash...

"Busted for what, everything went A OK!" He shouted.

"Yeah, for now, but, what about at the pictures? It's not like you can put your arm around Dawn, or share popcorn or tell her how pretty she looks or give her a kiss or..."

"I THINK I GET IT!"

"Anyway, how you going to pull it off?" he asked. Ash truthfully had no clue, it had never occurred to him.

"I have no clue, I'll just make it up as I go along."

"This reminds me of Zack and Cody." Gary pointed out. Chuckling a bit.

"I don't see how this relates to that at all." He said (laughing in the audience), "What was that?"

(more laughing)

"I dunno, but it's scary." Gary said and both walked off back to the bedroom.

**Next Day:**

"I don't wanna say it, but I will, you two look like grooms." She giggled while looking at the two boys, who looked completely miserable in their suits, Dawn had persuaded them to dress formally...even though the only thing they were doing was going to the cinemas. Ash was wearing a smart black suit and Gary was wearing white, both looking utterly ridiculous. While Dawn covered her mouth, trying to stop her giggles, Ash was trying to loosen his neck tie.

"This kills!" Ash complained

"Well, at least I'm happy, I look great!" Gary modestly said, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Oh Gary, you are so modest." Ash said sarcastically. Gary turning round to give him a dirty look and then turning back to straighten his collar. Pokemon weren't allowed in the cinemas, so Ash, Dawn and Gary's Pokemon had to go to a day care centre for the day.

"Well, at least one person is happy." Dawn admitted.

"Yeah, the dude who can't answer the sum 10 x 10." Ash chuckled.

"You can't either..." Dawn truthfully said.

"Yes I can! It is..." Ash put his finger to his head then started counting on his fingers. Dawn and Gary sweat dropped at his attempts.

"100." Dawn cut in.

"I was close." Both teens fell to the ground from their pathetic friend's quote, with Ash staring cluelessly.

"I am NOT wearing this!" Ash said with a pout.

"Fine then...put your...OH you know that outfit you wore at the Wallace Cup?" she pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"Why not put that on?" She asked. With that Ash ran to his bag and picked out the creased outfit, thus putting a smile on Dawn's face.

"Here it is."

"But it's creased." Gary pointed out. Dawn turned to him, with a face saying 'duhh',

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Gary gave her a dirty look and turned to Ash.

"I'll iron it, give it here." She grabbed the smart suit from his hands and ran over to the ironing board. Taking out the iron and filling the jug with water, she poured it down the hole; making the iron steam.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to get out of this death suit." Ash said, running into the bathroom and locking the door. Gary flopped himself onto the bed, looking at the bunk above.

"So what you gonna wear Dawn?" Gary asked, Dawn looked at him and put her finger to the side of her nose.

"You'll see." She replied, not really helping Gary out.

"You have a rose?" he asked,

"No...why?"

"I want to put one in this pocket." He said. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Gary I know I said you guys looked like you were grooms, but you aren't getting married anytime soon." She said.

"Or am I." Gary said trying to look cool.

"Yeah I doubt it." She said, giggling, He frowned and sat up, looking at the bathroom door.

_Knock, knock, _A sound from the bathroom door.

"Yeah Ash?" she said, trying to flatten a crease which rejected going down.

"Um...I think my door is locked."

"Duhh really." She put on a goofy voice.

"No like, I think the door lock is broken, I can't open it." He said, with an embarrassed tone. Dawn giggled, unable to keep it in.

"Seriously...dude, you went from stupid to idiotic." Gary said. Dawn offering him a knuckle punch, which he responded too.

"This isn't funny..."

"Well, I dunno about that but, it's funny from over here."

"Are you sure that you are supposed to pull the door?" Dawn responded.

"Yeah."

"Okay..." she giggled. She walked over to the door. Gary started chuckling.

"Not funny!" Ash shouted.

"Why don't you just ram the door down dude?" Gary suggested.

"Okay.. stand back." Ash said from the other side, he built up his energy, getting ready to sprint. Lift off, he ran as fast as he could, only to find that he bounced off the door like a ball on dry cement, He fell backwards hitting the head against the sink.

"You okay?" Dawn asked in concern. He started getting up, dizzy from the bounce. Shaking his head, he replied.

"Never better..."

"One more time." Again he built up his energy, however this time, Dawn found a little note saying

'_Pull Door from outside, remember to turn the handle clockwise, when inside, push door, turn handle anti – clockwise.' _

Dawn shrugged and turned the handle clockwise, what she didn't know was that Ash was running up. She pulled open the door, to find Ash flying out like a Starly and landing flat on his face on the carpet. Dawn looked in shock, while Gary roared with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I WISH WE HAD TAPED THAT!" continuing to laugh

"How'd you do that?" Ash muffled, stick having contact with his face to the ground

Dawn pointed to the note on the wall, Ash squinted and the frowned once read.

"I thought it said the opposite..." Ash said, while getting up.

"Smart cookie." She said. He gave her a dirty look, "Now get changed, because_ I_ also need to get changed."

"Okay okay." He said, grabbing his clothes from the iron table, before entering the bathroom once more.

"Remember to push!" Gary said cheekily before knuckle punching hands with Dawn.

"HA HA VERY FUNNY." Ash replied before slamming the door shut. Dawn ignored the immature teens and ran to her bag in the corner of her room, rummaging through her stuff.

"What you looking for?" Gary asked curiously.

"My clothes." She winked before going back to searching. Gary got up and admired himself in the mirror again. There was nothing else he could do...

In about a few minutes, Ash came out the room with his suit on.

"Happy?" he said to Dawn.

"Yup!" Then she pushed him aside to get into the bathroom.

"She was in a hurry!" He said. Gary just nodded.

"Umm, so have you thought of a plan yet Captain Lucky." Gary smirked.

"In fact...no." Ash admitted.

"Well you're stuck."

"Not helping." Ash pointed out with Gary stepping back.

"Hey, why don't you, I dunno, tell Dawn and ask her to play along?" Gary suggested, Ash gave him an angry look, "Or not..."

"Yeah, I just go up to her and say 'Hey Dawn, I told Kenny you were my girlfriend and now I am stuck so can you like play along?'" he sarcastically said. Gary's face reddened.

"Okay okay, better idea, tell them the truth?"

"NO!" He shouted, going up in flames.

"Well you're gonna have to tell Dawn sometime!" Gary said.

"Tell me what?" Dawn said while coming out of the bathroom, she had a white sleeveless top on with a black skirt just above her knees. It was all frilly and puffed out. She wore a tight black belt just above the line between her skirt and top and wore a silver necklace and earrings. Her hair was all curled, which made her look way cutter then hair hairdo before. Both boys jaw dropped, and Ash's face turned red.

"Okay, too much?" she said, wanting an honest opinion.

"Perfect." Ash said before anyone else, "You look great!"

"Thanks Ash." She replied to that comment.

"Look at Ashy Boy, he's turning red." Ash ignored Gary's quote and turned away, pulling his hat down to hide the blush.

"Wait a second, you get to go out party style, while we two are going out like two formal men." Ash quoted.

"Hey I'm a girl, I need space, plus you guys look funny" She said before taking her purse and walking out.

"Damn..." both of them said

"She's evil, yet pretty..." Gary said, both the boys looked at the clock, noticing that they didn't have time to get change again.

"Oh man..." Ash said before running out the door.

"Wait up! I can't run in this suit!"

"TOUGH!" Ash shouted from the outside. Gary shook his head and struggled his way out the door.

**In the lobby:**

"Okay, what time is it?" Kenny asked his girlfriend.

"Almost quarter to." She said, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Where are they?"

"I'm sure they are on their way down..." she said with hope. Suddenly they heard thumping down the stairs.

"ASH SLOW DOWN!" She shouted at him from the upstairs. Suddenly...

"AHH!" Bigger thumps were heard, both of them were rolling down the stairs and with a thump, they finally had contact with the floor, with Dawn on top of Ash, both the two blushed. Gary slowly came down behind them.

"So what I miss?" he said. Kenny immediately ran to the two and helped them up.

"You okay?" Lily said while running behind.

"Hoped you liked the fall." Gary started laughing at his own joke; all teens looked cluelessly at him, wondering why he was laughing.

"Its fall, don't you get it, they fell down the stairs...oh forget it." He walked off in a huff.

"Yeah yeah, so you guys ready now?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"Yup!" All of them shouted

"Okay, sweet heart ready to go?" she said, flirtatiously to Kenny, he blushed.

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Dawn giggles, Kenny frowned.

"Actually, he paid me 100 quid." Lily cut in, Kenny looked at his girlfriend in shock.

"HEY!"

"It's a joke."

"I don't need to pay her to kiss me, she can have my charm."

"PLEASE! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW CHARM IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE!" Gary shouted

"And you do?" Kenny snickered

"Okay, the only person that has charm around here, is me!" Ash joked.

"In his dreams." Gary whispered, however it wasn't quiet enough for Ash snatched Dawn's purse and started chasing him out the building.

"Oh gosh..." Dawn said, with her hand covering her mouth.

"We better go get them before Ash kills Gary." Kenny pointed out.

"Aww, can't we leave them to kill each other?" Dawn begged, Lily laughed. Kenny gave her a dirty look. Dawn bit her lip and looked at Kenny's face.

"Fine.... let's get those thick nuts." She said before the three ran outside.

**At the cinema:**

"Five tickets please!" Ash asked at the ticket counter.

"For which movie?" The guy asked.

"For 'Chocolate and Flowers'." Ash's face reddened. The boy looked at him with a face saying 'what?'.

"My 'girlfriend' dragged me here." Ash said with a frown.

"Ahh, what boys have to do for girls, a sad day, which one is your girlfriend?" he asked curiously. Ash turned to try find Dawn, who was talking Kenny and Lily.

"That one, the one with the white top." He said. The boy whistled.

"How'd you get a catch like that?" he asked, winking.

Ash was about to explain the whole story, when he thought and said, "Too long to explain."

"She's very beautiful." Ash sighed, was he ever gonna get those tickets. Gary came in from behind, patting Ash on the back.

"Got the tickets yet Ash?" He asked

"What are you wearing?" the boy behind the counter said, Gary looked at his white suit. He frowned.

"I had to wear it, my mate's 'girlfriend' made me, well, tricked me into wearing it."

"Poor dude, you want to get changed into something different?" the boy asked with glee.

"I'm fine." He gave a straight answer.

"You know if you just..." the boy was about to give advice when Gary interrupted,

"Just give us the bloody tickets!" he shouted, Ash stepped back, along with the boy.

"Fine, pushy." The boy in red said before typing in the computer and printed out the tickets, before handing them over to Gary. The boy, acting childish, stuck his tongue out at Gary. Gary saw and stuck his tongue back at him, and in turns, they both stuck out there tomgues out at each other.

"Will you just..." Ash muttered while dragging Gary away. While being dragged, he heard the boy shout,

"LOSER!"

Gary didn't say anything, but put his middle finger up, too bad it was the wrong way around, so Ash stopped and corrected his friend's 'insult'. Gary started making a fuss before Ash pushed him off.

"Jeez..." He whispered, one thing repeated in his mind, the comment the boy made on Dawn,

'_She's very beautiful'._

He turned to look at Dawn, who was hitting Kenny with her purse, plus, Lily sweat dropping. He shook his head of the thought, but started wondering, _"I have to admit, Dawn does look very beautiful today..."_

"Dude you still awake?" Gary said, with the tickets in his hands, he looked in the direction Ash was looking and grinned.

"Did ya have fun?" Ash grinned back before Gary stuck his tongue out again. Ash turned back to Dawn, who was now having an argument with Kenny, he shook his head at the pitiful two, before turning back to meet a cheeky grin. Ash's eyebrow rose,

"What?"

"I saw that, your dreamy look, you do like her!" he shouted, everyone turned to him, Ash slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Sorry, he had too much candy, makes him go loopy, continue!" Ash made an excuse.

Gary pushed Ash's hand off, "That hurt!"

"Well, then next time, SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" Ash yelled, Gary gave him a dirty look and they both rushed towards the ever waiting friends.

"Got them?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah!" Gary held up the tickets, giving them each.

"Okay now we need snacks."

"POPCORN!" All the boys shouted. Both girls looked at them.

"Typical." Dawn said, "Let's go get the drinks Lily."

"Yeah." They both left, leaving the boys in the sweet section.

"Well, want any sweets?" Gary asked.

"Sure I'll take some." Kenny said and bent down to get the sweet bags and the scoops. Ash watched.

"Hey Ash come over here!" Gary shouted from the other side . Ash sighed and walked up to him.

"What?" he asked,

Gary picked something from his bag, "Hey I'm gonna get this for you and your 'girlfriend'." He pulled out a heart shaped sweet, and grinned, Ash boiled with fury, "Look you can share these with Dawn since you are dating now!" he shouted and started laughing. Ash frowned.

"Have you tried Ash's punch?" Ash asked,

"Nope." Suddenly Ash punched him on the arm and watched him cry 'OW'.

"That's Ash's punch, hope it tasted nice!" He chuckled.

"Actually, it tasted painful." Both sticking their tongues out at each other and walking away.

"Hey what's wrong with Gary?" Kenny asked, Ash turned to find Gary rubbing his arm.

"Oh, he just tasted my punch..." Ash snickered and walked off, Kenny shrugged and walked along with him.

"So um, Ash... how'd you like, get Dawn to like you?" Ash's face reddened, he was in a real pickle now.

"Um, I just...I acted normal around her..." Ash made up.

"So no like, acting cool, no getting her things, no commenting..." Kenny asked.

"No."

"Wow...you and her must be very happy together." Kenny said.

"Yeah, very, very happy." Ash made up, he didn't like it, he didn't like lying, plus, he knew when Dawn finds out, she would kill him.

"_I wish Brock was here..." _Ash thought

"Dawn's very special you know..." Kenny said, this caught Ash's attention.

"Really?" Ash replied, in shock over what he was hearing

"Yeah, think about, have you met anyone like her before?" he asked,

Ash started thinking about it, yeah sure, she was a bit different, but she was still a girl. However, she was...sweet, kind hearted, funny, smart, beautiful, very confident, brave, and a whole list of other things.. well, at least that's what Ash thought.

"No I haven't...I really haven't..." Ash started going into his dream world.

"The way her eyes..." Kenny said.

"Shimmer like stars." Ash finished off

"Her smile is so..."

"Bubbly and cheerful." Ash finished off again

"She's terribly...."

"Amazingly, wonderful." Ash said, with that Kenny looked at Ash with a puzzled look. Ash noticed and rubbed the back of his head...

"AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE HER!" He tried to cover up the fact.

"Yeah, lucky you..."

"Ahh, I see you still feel for her." Kenny's eyes widened before turning each way to make sure no one was near.

"Yeah, I do, but don't tell anyone."

"But you are dating Lily..." Ash frowned.

"Yeah, but she's not the smartest bee in the hive, if you know what I mean, you see, she's not my type, the only reason why I'm dating her was to get Dawn's attention, but I should have known that that wouldn't have worked...don't tell anyone, please?" Kenny begged. Ash frowned, not only was he angry, he was disappointed with Kenny's behaviour.

"Fine." Ash said.

"Thanks!" Kenny shouted. Suddenly they both heard glass smash, they both turned to find that the 'pick n mix' units had fallen on top of Gary who was lying on the floor, with girls behind him. Both boys laughed,

"I don't get it, when he's around me, I dunno how he came out so... odd." Ash joked.

"Yeah that's a real brain teaser." They both turned to see Dawn staring at them, with drinks in her hands, she had three while Lily had the other two for her and Kenny. Lily was heading for the crushed Gary, who was attempting to get up.

"Here ya go Ash and I'll give Gary his when he finishes his face plant." She giggled, Ash giggled too, handing him the soda.

"Thanks Dawn." He said, staring into her beautiful eyes. However he was looking into them to long, which made Dawn panic a bit.

"Are you okay Mr Ketchum?" She asked, Ash came out of his dream world and swiftly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good," She looked at her watch, "Movie is starting soon."

"Well, let's get going!"

"Wait we still haven't bought our snacks." The boys said.

"What have y'all been doing?" Dawn asked.

"Talking." Lily sighed at their answer.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll get your snacks." Dawn offered.

"Are you sure Dawn?" Ash said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good" She said. They all arrived at the screen 8, where the adverts had started. Before Ash entered the screen room...

"Are you sure, don't you want any help?" he asked, Dawn smiled, Ash's heart started beating like the beat of an energetic song.

"Yeah, I'm good Ash, you go enjoy the movie." She bit her lip, staring at Ash, then walked off. Ash leaned against the door frame, looking at the girl, suddenly he started feeling butterflies in his stomach...

"_That's was sweet of her." _he thought before entering the screen and searching for his friends, when spotting a ginger haired person, he instantly thought it was Kenny. Once going down a few rows and getting closer, he sat next to the red head.

"Damn, this is gonna be some sh..." he turned to find that he was sitting next to a read head, but just not a ...male one. It was an old lady, who got her purse out, "...it movie."

"Hey hey, I'm sor..." Ash panicked, and then the women started hitting him with his bag,

"Stop harassing me boy!" she squealed.

"I'm not harassing anybody!" but the lady wouldn't listen and kept hitting him, Ash got up, trying to move along, but found he was trapped between a couple. The women was getting up to go hit him again,

"Give me a break!" Ash shouted.

"Hey Miss, what did this idiot do?" Ash was stunned to hear Dawn's voice, when he turned her eyes burst with amusement.

"This boy is harassing me." The old women said, both of the teens rose their eyebrows.

"I wasn't harassing you!" Ash said.

"Yes you were!" She argued

"Weren't!" he protested.

"Were!" she debated.

"Weren't!"

"Were!" she said louder, everyone stared at the two.

"WEREN'T!"

"OH WILL YOU TWO GROW UP!" Dawn shouted, and grabbed Ash's arm, walking away. Ash turned back to the lady, who was sticking her tongue at him, Ash's jaw dropped and stuck his tongue back at her. When Ash turned she found Dawn giggling to herself.

"That women is a devil." He said. They both heard some snickering while going down the cinema stairs, Ash turned to find Kenny laughing with Lily and Gary. Ash frowned.

"Hush Up!" He shouted at the two, only to get some 'shhh' noises from the rest of the audience.

"Okay for that, I'm leaving my phone on!" Ash responded to the rude audience.

"You don't have a phone." Gary said.

"I know, but they don't know."

"Jeez..." Dawn said. Dawn had a whole bunch of things in her hands, from sweets to popcorn. Ash offered to help, which she accepted, giving him the popcorn and some sweet bags. Suddenly, on one of the steps, her foot was caught on the carpet which had come undone from the floor, and she tripped causing her to fall backwards, but luckily, Ash dropped everything and rushed over.

"Gotcha!" he shouted before she landed in his arms with popcorn flinging everywhere. They stared at each other, thinking completely different things...

"_Wow... he caught me.. Ash Ketchum caught me..." _She thought.

" _I actually...caught her, that was a close one..." _He thought, before pushing her up on her feet.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Close one!" he shouted

"Yeah..." she whispered, blushing, Ash rubbed the back of his head, blushing himself.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" shouted some boys right at the back.

"BELT IT!" yelled the old lady from before.

The boys backed off with arms in the air and sat down. Dawn mouthed the words 'thank you' to the old lady, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"And you think she's a devil!" she said before squeezing into the row and sitting down. Ash shook his head and then did the same and sat next to Dawn. The order was, Lily, Kenny, Gary, Ash then Dawn. The movie was starting, with the screen full of images, such as a sign saying

'_TURN OFF YOUR PHONE!" _

Ash was getting looks from the audience, from what he had said earlier on.

"I don't have one okay!!" he shouted and everyone looked at the screen again.

"Starting now."

"What is this film about anyway?"

"Well, it's about this boy who is like falling in love with two women," Dawn explained.

"Uggg!" The three boys said,

"So cliché!" Gary shouted.

"SHHH!" said the people behind.

"And then he buys them chocolate and flowers to show he loves them and one doesn't like it, so..."

"There's more?" Kenny said sarcastically, before having some liquorish thrown at him.

"Yes there is, and then..." Lily said,

"Oh it gets better?" Ash said, Dawn hit him with her purse over the head.

"Yes in fact it does, so belt it." She said before they all turned back to the screen.

"_Oh, Jacob, I love you so much."_

"_Oh no, I love you even more Jennette."_

"Kill. Me. Now." Gary said, getting comfortable in the seat and taking out something from his bag, a blanket.

"A blanket?" Ash said

"Yeah, I usually go to sleep." Gary said before putting hit over him.

"SHUT IT!" Both girls screamed before getting shushed by the crowd.

"Ha ha." Ash said, before getting hit again.

"Who's that?" Kenny whispered, Dawn and Lily just looked at him.

"That's Jacob."

"Oh..." Kenny blushed. Lily sighed,

"Then who's that dude, Michelle's boyfriend?" Gary asked, looking at the character with grey hair and wrinkles.

"That's her dad..." Dawn pointed out.

Gary's eyes widened at the answer, "My bad."

Thirty minutes into the movie, Kenny put his arm around her, while she snuggled up to him. Ash witnessed this and knew he had to do the same thing, since he was supposed to act like that. He slowly start moving his arm around Dawn and just hovered his arm just above her shoulder, however, his plan didn't go very well, since Dawn noticed instantly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered,

"Um, you have dandruff on your shoulder," he flicked the 'dandruff' off her shoulder and smiled, "Got it." he said with his tone sounding unstable and pulled his hand back and sunk into the blue, cinema seat, looking embarrassed. She giggled

'_Here you go, I bought these especially for you, roses and truffles!'_

'_Oh, Jacob!' before leaning in to kiss him._

"He's giving them to Michelle but those were Jennette's favourites!" Gary started getting all excited. All of them turned to him with surprised faces, which he instantly noticed.

"Hey I can't sleep with all your yapping so I might as well watch!" the rest turned their heads to the movie. Dawn grabbed a bag with liquorish and started eating some. To Ash, something didn't seem right, Kenny always kept looking over to Dawn and him.

"_I see, he still has feelings for Dawn..." _Ash looked over to Dawn, who was sitting there like normal, with her eyes sparkling in what's left of light in the room. She smiled, her lips looked smooth and shiny, with her silver earring hanging down, making her look cuter than ever. Ash smiled, "_You know what, I don't blame him..." _

Kenny noticed Ash looking at him with a grin, and turned back to Lily, smiling like he was before. Ash frowned,

"_What is he up to this time?" _Ash thought.

"Ash?" he turned to find Dawn looking at him with concern.

"Yeah Dawn?"

"You okay, you seem to be acting...different today." She said.

He gulped unable to think of what to say, "Well, I change when going to different places."

One of her eyebrows rose but ignored the comment. He looked again to the couple, Lily was now feeding him a long piece of a liquorish stick, which he bit into. Ash turned to Dawn, who was also eating a liquorish stick. He gulped.

"Um, Dawn can I have a piece of liquorish?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She looked inside the paper, blue bag, bringing out the red sweet and held it out to him, waving it a bit. Ash tried to use his mouth to grab it to look like Dawn was feeding him. However, she was waving it about too much, so he tried very hard to try catch it, but all he was getting were confused, strange, amusing faces staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Gary whispered.

"I'm trying to catch it with my mouth."

"Anything wrong with your hands?" Gary pointed out. Ash just gave him a dirty look, before turning back, once again attempting to bite the liquorish, but what he didn't expect was for Dawn to stare at him, but he didn't notice. She smiled and started teasing him by waving it around harder. He didn't guess that she was doing it by purpose until he looked up at him, with a huge grin on her face, she covered her mouth before asking the big question.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"Sorry...my hands fell asleep." He shook his arms around, she looked at him with confusion and gave him the piece of liquorish in his hand this time. He grinned and sat back, sinking down in his seat again.

"Ash do you mind telling your girlfriend to quieten down?" Kenny whispered across. Gary spit his drink out of his mouth and coughed.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Oh boy...." Ash muttered under his breath, Dawn shot up, with hands on her hips.

"Girlfriend?" She said, Kenny instantly got up and the audience started shushing them, "Oh no you shhhhh yourself!" The rest of the audience backed off, not saying a word.

"Dawn I can explain..." Ash shot up too, face to face with Dawn, "_wow she's pretty when she's angry!" _

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she shouted, Lily instantly got up.

"You're not?" she asked, puzzled.

"No!" Dawn shouted.

"This is better than the movie." Gary said, eating some popcorn, the girls looked at him and turned back to each other.

"Ash why'd you say that dude?" Kenny asked, with a frown. Truthfully he was thinking that he still could have had Dawn if he knew the truth, but again, he wouldn't dare say that.

"Well, you kept on bragging about having a girlfriend, so I decided to say I have one too!" Ash admitted.

"So you basically did this to make ME jealous!"

"HA YOU WERE JEALOUS!" Lily shouted.

"Wait no, no, no, Ash is the one at fault here!" Kenny tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah, however you know you don't even like Lily!"

"WHAT!"

"Stop lying, you even said to me 'I still have feelings for Dawn!'." Ash screamed.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" chanted the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" the girls screamed.

"You still have feelings for me?" Dawn said, relaxing a bit. Her hands dropped.

"Well, no , yes, no! Well, I know for a fact that Ash likes you!" Kenny protested.

"SHUT IT!"

"YOU DO THOUGH!"

"YEAH BUT I NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND, SO I WAS FREE TO LOVE SOMEONELSE BUT YOU HAVE ONE!" He Ash shouted, smiling at his debate.

"You mean HAD one." Lily said, with tears in her eyes,

"What?" Kenny said stunned.

"That's right, we are over!" Lily shouted, Kenny stood there, frozen

"You go girl!" Dawn shouted,

"Thank you." Lily yelled back putting a thumbs up. Ash stared in amusement, he loved every minute of the argument, but he knew, it was his turn.

"AND YOU!" Dawn pointed to Ash, he got up.

"Yeah?" he stuttered

"Why would you make up such a stupid, ridiculous lie!"

"I just... I was scared, and thing is, I wasn't even supposed to say your name...it just came out." Ash said.

"Was that it?" she said

"No, you know I would never date a girl you!" Ash's eyes widened, Gary's jaw hung open.

"Wrong thing to say dude."Gary pointed out before throwing some popcorn into his mouth. Ash looked back to Dawn.

"No, I didn't mean it, I meant...like..." he was cut off when Dawn pushed him aside and was heading for the stairs, the security guard was coming down however.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I have to ask you girls to leave now, you are causing too much noise." said the security guard.

"No need to worry, we were just leaving." She took Lily's arm and went up the stairs and out of the door, but before she stepped through, she looked back, to Ash's worried and humiliated face. Tears formed and she turned back and flung the door open and slammed it shut. Kenny and Ash stared into space then flopped down onto the seats and hung their heads down in shame. Gary lay back, thinking he should say something.

"Smooth...." He obviously had said the wrong thing, Ash and Kenny looked at each other, and reached out. Kenny had popcorn, Ash had soda. With that Ash poured the soda onto Gary's head, with it drenching him. Next on the list, Kenny poured the popcorn on then took a look in the carton to find nothing was left, he shrugged and pushed it down onto Gary's head, so his face couldn't be seen.

"I should be used to this." Gary said from under the carton, Ash and Kenny rolled their eyes and got up to leave the cinema.

"Guys? Where are you?" Gary asked....

**On his way to the Pokemon Centre:**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ash hit himself on the head a multiple of times. It was raining, and he was getting drenched. However, he didn't care, he wanted to know what Dawn was thinking.

"Why am I so stupid?" he said to himself. Looking around, there was no one, just an empty street. Hearing the raindrops splash on the ground, feeling the cold wind, the centre was very knew. Ash suddenly stopped, hearing footsteps behind him. He turned to see Gary. He still had some popcorn over him, mostly on his hair. Ash chuckled at the sight.

"You know, you're paying for this suit to get cleaned."

"I don't think so." Ash said walking away. Gary just put his hands out to the side with his mouth open.

"Yes you do think so!"

"Yes I do think, but I know I won't!"

"What?"

"Forget it idiot!" Ash shouted, Gary could tell he wasn't in the mood and ran up to him.

"Bummed out huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah...I'm such an idiot."

"Nah, you're just a new victim to love." He said, patting Ash on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, seriously, I've known you since the beginning and I've never seen you look at a girl like that!"

"What are you talking about Gary!" Ash shouted

"I'm basically saying, I know you love her!"

Ash gave him a dirty look, "I do not."

"You do!" Gary fired back.

"Do not!" Ash protested.

"Do to."

"Do Not."

"Really am I going to do this again?" Ash said to no one in particular.

"Probably not." Gary said, grinning.

Ash rolled his eyes, he sighed. He went through the doors of the Pokemon Centre. He knew he had to face Dawn at some point... he did have to travel with her until Brock got back. He started cursing Brock for not being there, he would have helped him.

"Just tell her that you like her! It will soften her up!" Gary said from out of the bloom.

"I want her to cheer up not throw up!"

"I want you to shut up!" Gary said before walking up the stairs, "Why you think she'll feel sick?"

"Well, after that great show, she will probably think that I'm trying to soften her up." Ash said.

"Which you are trying to do." Gary snickered

"I just...I don't love her."

"But you do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"Don't!" Ash protested again

"Don't!" Gary grinned

"NO! I DO LOVE HER!" Suddenly a bunch of people turned to look at the boy who spitted out the random quote. Ash turned to see them all.

"You were planning on me doing that..." He said to Gary, Gary grinned.

"And you say I'm an idiot..." Gary grinned, before walking up the stairs.

"You still are!" Ash yelled up the stairs. He showed a funny face and waved his hand and quickly ran up the stairs to catch up with Gary.

"Anyway, why did you do that?" Ash asked.

"Just wanted to hear you admit it!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I do not love her like that!"

"Just admit it!"

"No! I'm Ash Ketchum I don't need to love anyone!"

"But you have already have fallen in love." Gary snickered.

Ash frowned, he couldn't take it anymore, "Okay, I admit it, I am in love with her, but after this event, I doubt she will wanna be with me, as Brock said the only thing you can say now is, 'sorry' which is what I'm gonna say when I go see Dawn." Ash pushed past Gary, "I'd prefer to be friends anyway."

"You know that's not true."

"I know. But I know that I want her in my life as something. As long as she's close, and not far away, I'm happy. Sure I would be upset if she didn't think of me as more than a friend, but I want her to know that I will always be there for her." He walked away. Gary rubbed his head.

"Well, I admit, you have guts, I'll stay out the room for a while, so you can talk privately." Gary insisted.

"Thanks," Ash was about to open the door, "But stay here, I want a 'witness' if she kills me."

"Hmm, can't make any promises." Gary chuckled.

"Wow, you are such a great friend." Ash frowned

"I know... now get in there!" Gary pushed him in. Ash stumbled in; Gary had pushed him too hard. While trying to get his balance. However when he looked up, no one was there. He sighed.

"_Oh man, I have to wait longer now." _He felt a breeze from the terrace door. He looked, "That wasn't open before, she must have come in earlier." He walked to the door, feeling a gust of cold wind, the rain had stopped, but the terrace was very slippery, but when he held onto the bars, it was stable.

He leaned on the bars and looked up, it was dark now, with the stars shimmering up in the dark night sky. He sighed and took off his hat, letting the wind flow through his locks of black, thick hair. Somehow, when he looked at the stars, it seemed to remind him of somebody's beautiful shimmering eyes.

"_Dawn..." _he sighed.

Dawn opened the door, Gary had disappeared. She had gone to get the Pokemon. She had all of them, from Buizel to Staraptor. They were all inside their poke balls, except Pikachu, who instantly ran to the terrace since he could sense his trainer. Dawn was soaking wet, she had to run in the rain to get the Pokemon. She took her black coat off and put it up on the coat rack. She breathed in and out.

"Hey buddy..." she heard from outside, to be completely honest, she was very stunned. The voice sounded familiar, she walked quietly to the glass door, and looked out to find Ash there, he was petting Pikachu. She gasped with relief, knowing that it was someone she knew. She frowned, her eyes became plain. She didn't like the idea of him lying to her. She had been lied to so many times... it's not a nice feeling...

"I blew it buddy." Ash said to Pikachu, Pikachu tilted his head to the side, probably thinking, 'what's he on about?'.

"Pika?"

I sighed, "I can't believe I did that, say she was my girlfriend. Then saying 'I would never date you'. Where did that come from? Seriously, I am such an idiot. Of course I would date Dawn if I got the chance," he said, Dawn locked her eyes on him and her ears to his words, "Why wouldn't I date her. She's special... she is talented, brave, confident, kind hearted and most of all beautiful, a girl worth everything... what's wrong with me?" he said finally. She blushed.

"_So...he does like me..."_ she thought

"But I blew it! Why didn't I just ask her to pretend to be my girlfriend? I guess I would have been embarrassed if she had said no and then probably feel pathetic if she said yes. I should have taken the chance though...she is worth it."

Tears were forming in her eyes, she felt special now. She turned her head a bit, she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Ash." She whispered. He turned to find the beautiful maiden staring at him, his eyes widened, hands shaking.

"Hey Dawn, um..." he couldn't think of what to say next.

She started walking to him slowly, "You know...if you just wanted my help...you could have asked." He gulped,

"Right..._where'd she come from? Did she hear what I said?" _

"Also, you know, we could have done so much to make Kenny jealous, it would have been fun." She smiled, and Ash smiled back, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She got closer to him, just inches away from his face.

"We could have held hands," She grabbed his hands and rocked them about. He felt the spark from the friction between them, he blushed, pale pink, "I could have put my head on your shoulder..." she put her head on his shoulder, feeling her blue, soft ringlets against his neck. He gulped again, "Like this." She whispered silently.

"Yeah..." Ash said, Pikachu smiled at the two, enjoying the sight.

"You know what could make him even more jealous." She lifted her head and held his hands. She looked into those wonderful brown eyes, while he stared deeply into her sapphire eyes, falling and falling.

"What?" he whispered, grinning.

She got up on her tip toes and put her hands around his neck, pushing up and then, crushing her lips against his. He blushed insanely, but was enjoying it. He let go of her hands and slid them down her side, then resting his hands on her hips. The spark had turned into a lightning bolt.

"_I'm, kissing her..." _he thought to himself.

They parted sadly, looking up, she let go and brushed her hair back. She smiled. She bit her lip and started walking away, Ash stared at her dreamily. He was deeply, madly in love. She leaned her hand against the frame, "That would have fooled them." She whispered, before walking inside. Ash turned to the stars, and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'. Then he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze again, before falling backwards, resulting to him lying on his back, with the dreamy face still there. However, he could hear footsteps coming his way, but stayed down. A boy looked down on him.

"Lucky sod!" Gary shouted. Ash ignored him and looked up to the stars. He kissed the girl he so desperately wanted to kiss, but he knew, Dawn didn't feel the exact same way, he didn't feel like it was official. Who knows why? However, he knew that he loved her...this wasn't over... but until next time... this day was just...movie magic.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Done :D How was that, random idea I got while watching Land of the Lost. It was comedy not romance by the way. Kinda like this, more romance, but comedy. May do some editing to make it more funny... also, Gary is supposed to be OCC in this, same to all the characters, it's my idea of how they should be, just like in all my stories, from The Secret to Sound Of Goodbye (by the way, Sound of Goodbye is being edited). So bye!!!**

**P.S. Might do a sequel, but only if a few say they would like one!**

**~RisingDawn201 signing off ~**


	2. Ship Oracion

**HIYAAAAAAA ME IS BACKKKK. Welcome to the sequel of Movie Magic, the sequel based on the eps of Suite Life on Deck. This episode is based on ...well, actually, I'm just setting it up at the moment, like, the first ep of SLOD (Suite Life On Deck), but obviously Dawn doesn't dress up as a dude... **

**Summary: Dawn ahs won tickets on a cruise and of course, Ash her crush and Gary the...rival comes along for the trip around the world, Getting on the ship, they find themselves in different rooms with new people. **

Characters:

Ash – Cody (he's not smart though XD)

Gary – Zack

Dawn –Bailey

Austin – Some random dude... who is fighting for Dawn's love (made it more interesting, like a co star)

Brendan– Woody

Misty – London (she's supposed to be stupid and spoilt, morely spoilt in this chapter)

Hope you enjoy

Warning: All characters are OOC (that's the point)

* * *

"HURRY UP!" she screamed at the raven haired boy and brown haired researcher.

"WE'RE COMING WOMAN!" Gary shouted, panting and puffing.

"SLOW DOWN!" Ash yelled

"NO! YOU SPEED UP!" she screamed back.

Ash stopped in his tracks, panting and huffing with Pikachu beside him. Soon Gary stopped behind, collapsing to the ground, out of breath.

"I wish she never won that contest." Gary huffed in between his breaths. Pikachu soon joined the two lads before collapsing himself

"Pikachu..." it muttered. Ash tried hard to stand up proud and tall, looking around the hills, wondering where they were and where they were supposed to go.

"You don't mean that, you wanna get on the ship as much as I do." Ash squinted his eyes, he felt like collapsing himself after the ten minute run, although, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if they missed the ship. It had only been a few months since the incident at the movies. Although Dawn had kissed him, she didn't appear to really notice the reckless boy, which saddened him deeply. He still had feelings over the girl, but tried hard not to show them anymore, since he knew she didn't feel the same way, well...he thought anyway. Ash took in a deep, slow breath, trying to make energy. Dawn walked on her way back to the two boys, who were both severely tired.

"Come on guys!" she shouted like a spoilt three year old who wanted to get to the zoo.

"Can't you just go?" Gary said, still tired and on the ground.

"No, this is for three people, and I chose you two." She smiled heavenly at the boys .

"Why us, couldn't it be a girl's day out?" Gary asked, pushing himself up.

"Well..." she rubbed the back of her head, "Well, the girls I know are busy."

"So...Melody....Leona..." Ash stuttered, Dawn nodded at each of the names, smiling with glee.

"I'm outta here." Gary quickly said before trying to run off. However he didn't have the chance, Ash grabbed his collar and pulled him in.

"If I'm going, you're coming in with me." Ash whispered into his ear. Gary moaned before Ash dropped him with a thud.

"Oh come on guys, You'll have some guy friends too." She smiled at the two boys, both looking clueless.

"I hardly call Ash a 'guy' friend." Gary snickered before finding Ash hitting him with his cap. Both Dawn and Pikachu sweat dropped at the boys, both probably thinking the same thing as usual, the same five words 'will they ever grow up?'.

"As much as that sounds true..other people are coming too, you can meet some new people. Maybe Paul will be..." Ash instantly turned to meet her gaze, anger soon boiled in his face and it could show all over.

"Paul..." he growled. Dawn sighed, she had just said two of his best friends were coming and all he could think about was creaming Paul.

"Get over it..." Gary said, pushing himself up to his feet.

"That...that...b..." Dawn instantly knew what he was going to say and hit him with her backpack sending him to the ground.

"Ash Ketchum, I will NOT tolerate with that kind of language!"

"Jeez," Ash started rubbing his head, "Dawn you sound like my mum."

"Good, that was what I was aiming for." She snickered. Pikachu chuckled at the slight feud, looking at Ash's frown before hoping up onto the raven-heads shoulder/

"What is it with ladies hitting men with their bags?" Gary asked with 'confusion' on his face.

Dawn shrugged at the question, "Force of habit," she looked down to her poketch before screaming at a high pitch. Both boys fell backwards in shock and covered their ears.

"WE'RE GONNA MISS THE SHIP!"

* * *

At the docks, the gang had finally arrived, all almost collapsing, although they all knew it wasn't a good time to do so.

"WE MADE IT!" Dawn screamed out.

"FINALLY!" Ash screamed behind.

"YAY!" Gary shouted,

"Now let's get on the ship..." Dawn said in sorrow.

"Not more running..." Gary said in sorrow. Ash groaned before stomping off to the ship.

The ship was a HUGE, port holes all across the side. Just by looking at it you could tell it was high classed. All white and shiny, making it look new and ready to go. Dawn gasped at the sight while Gary whistled in a low tone.

"When they said classy...they meant it..." Gary snickered along with Ash and Dawn.

"LAST CALL!" a man said next to the ship, _their _ship. Dawn panicked and started ruffling around in her bag, looking for the tickets. Ash kneeled down putting his hand on Dawn's shoulder. She looked up at him, staring cluelessly at why he was doing that. All he could do was smile at her.

"Calm down Dawn." He said before getting up on two feet. Dawn grabbed the bag with her hands by the edges, before getting up herself to find she was standing face to face with Ash. She looked down into the bag full of books and pencils with other things. She stuck her hand in breathing in and out. Ash looked concerned, he hated it when she was worried and it could show. Dawn looked up to him to realise that she was getting him worked up and well as herself. She dropped the bag and rubbed the back of her head.

"No need to worry Ash." She said unconfidently. Ash sighed. Both jumped when they heard the sound of the horn from the ship.

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed before tucking into her bag again and started throwing things around.

"I CAN'T FIND THEMMM!" she screamed, Ash sweat dropped at the bluenette, not really sure of what to say.

"Um...okay?" he said quietly to himself. Suddenly he realised, Gary wasn't here. He looked around, left to right.

"I. CAN'T. FIND. THEM!" she repeated, hoping for a reply.

"Guess what else we can't find..." Ash snickered. Dawn looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Gary..."

"Oh sod him." She said before tucking into her bag again. Ash laughed aloud at her, this was probably the first time in a while she cared more about paper then a person. Ash kneeled down.

"Calm down...where did you last see them?" Dawn shot her head up and stared at him.

"Well...I remember putting them instantly in my bag as soon as I got them."

"Why don't you check inside those books, they could be in one." He started waving a book around and let the book open, each page turning and drooping downwards. She frowned but did as told and started flicking through the books. Nothing...nothing...page after page... she sighed...

"Hey guys whats up?" they both looked up to find Gary snickering. Dawn sighed while Ash looked at him strangely, in one hand was a hot dog and the other...three pieces of paper. Both their jaws dropped...

"GARY!" Dawn screamed at him, causing him to drop the hot dog in his left hand.

"WHAT!"

"YOU HAD THE BLOODY TICKETS!" Ash screamed before snatching the paper from his hands causing him gasp.

"Um...surprise." Ash instantly fist punched his shoulder, he to yelped in pain before rubbing his arm. Dawn shook her head before growling.

"LAST CALL!" The man shouted again. Dawn jumped and ran straight down the dock, causing Ash and Gary along with Pikachu, to sweat drop.

"SIR SIR HERE!" she quickly handed him the tickets. He looked at the girl and the boys curiously before showing a hand sign for them to get onto the ship. Dawn squealed with excitement before running up into the ship.

"Wait up!" Gary and Ash called before running after her.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Ship Tipton as your ideal relaxing location, your room number is 201, hope to see you again." The receptionist handed the keys to Dawn. Dawn said her 'thank you' and quickly ran back to the boys who were with the bags near the bulletin board.

"OH MY GOD! 2 POOLS, A SHOW A NIGHT AND 8 MEALS A DAY!" Gary said, his mouth drooped open from the list of food

"Oh and a show girls night!" Ash shouted. Gary's smirked at this.

"I could get used to this...."

Ash shook his head, "There is only one girl for me..."

"The one with the brown hair?" Gary pointed to the picture, "she's alright."

Ash arched an eyebrow, but shook his head, "No not her, you know." He nudged him.

"Ahhh, dude just cause she kissed you, doesn't mean she is in LOVE with you, she hasn't dropped ANY hints, the girl probably regrets kissing you..." Gary smirked while Ash had steam coming out his ears, he was ready to grab Gary by the collar of his top and punch his lights out. However, there were too many people around. He could get chucked off the ship! Dawn wouldn't be very happy about that.

"Guys, stop your cocky remarks and come on." They instantly turned around to find Dawn standing there, grinning mischievously, one look the boys didn't really want to see, since that usually got them into a heap of trouble or included formal wear. Ash instantly blushed, hoping she hadn't heard him talk about her. Obviously, she didn't, being Dawn, she kept out of things, or blocked them out.

"So..where's our room?" Ash said wanting to change the subject.

"You mean...YOUR room, I have my own room thanks, actually, all of us are separate."

Ash and Gary looked in disbelief; it had been a long while since the gang had split up into different bedrooms. This time, it would be with strangers.

"Oh...so we're split up?"

"Yeah, dunno why, but the ship only allows boys with boys, and girls with girls as roommates." Dawn smiled, she actually looked quite relieve, it had been a while since she had met a girl, and it would be nice to meet a new friend. However Ash didn't like the idea, he wouldn't know what Dawn would be up to, she could go ANYWHERE without them now. So he wouldn't be able to keep up to date.

"I'm not sure I like the idea." Ash muttered.

"Oh come on Ash, it's only for a few weeks...months..." she said unsure of herself. Ash's jaw dropped open.

"What?"

"Never mind! Here's your keys!" and then she sprinted off. Ash turned to find Gary snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"Nothing...lets go!" With that Gary threw his keys up in the air and caught them before running off down the hall. Ash hesitated before running after him.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHICH WAY YOU ARE GOING!" Ash shouted out, but obviously, Gary ignored him, still running...

**

* * *

**

BACK TO DAWN.. (gonna make scene changes like in the show!)

Dawn looked up and down the hall way, trying to spot her dorm. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Damn..." she muttered under her breath, before turning another corner, but finds herself on the ground as a result of

"OW!" Dawn rubbed her head before looking up to see if her victim was okay.

"Are you okay?" surprisingly, she found a boy, about her age, blonde hair, blue eyes with a white shirt and jeans on. _Hot, _was the first word that came to Dawn's mind when she saw him.

"Yeah...I'm good thanks." Dawn stuttered a bit before shooting up and offering a hand to help him up. He smiled, taking the hand before rubbing the back of his head, seeming shy.

"Umm, well, hi," he stuck his hand out in front of Dawn, "Names Austin, may I ask what yours is?"

"Oh um, my names Dawn." Dawn said, taking his hand and then shaking it, blushing at the sight.

"Is there anything I can do for the little lady?" he asked.

"Um, I was wondering do you know where room 201 is?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he pointed down the hallway, with one of his hands showing the way and the other in his pocket, "Just down here, to the right."

"Thank you so much." Dawn said before bowing and shouted 'goodbye'. Dawn didn't realise how the boy was looking at her, his dreamy eyes showing great interest in her. He looked to the floor biting his lip before putting his hands in his pocket and walking off down the hallway back to his dorm.

* * *

**WITH ASH AND GARY**

After ages of searching, the two were at their dorms.

"See, I told you that I'd find our rooms!" Gary said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, after 20 minutes of running and shouting IT'S THIS WAY, IT'S THIS WAY and looking at varies of useless signs we are finally here at door 230 when your door is 130." Ash smirked while Gary slammed his head against the room door only to find the door opening and falling forward. Ash couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Oh hi!" both boys looked up to find some boy with black haired boy looking all goofy looking but well full of himself. His black eyes looked at the boy on the floor with confusion.

"Whats sup with him?" he pointed to the fallen Gary. Pikachu started chuckling at the boy.

"Oh nothing, he's always on the floor." Ash said before finding himself being kicked in the shin by Gary.

"So...one of you has to be my room mate... right?"

"Yeah that's me." said a slightly bruised Ash.

"Awesome, hey names Brendan." He held his hand out, sweeping his hair out from his eyes.

"Names Ash." Ash said, taking the green haired boy's hand. Brendan smirked.

"Hope you don't like too much mess." Ash easily jumped back.

"Random much?" Ash said, quite confused. Brendan started laughing before dragging Ash into the room with Pikachu following them.

"Hey what about me?" Gary asked, finally on his feet. Ash snickered.

"Go find your own room." Ash said while Brendand slammed the door.

Gary cursed our hero while Ash started thinking about how good this place would be..until he saw the mess in the room

* * *

Dawn put her key in the lock of door 201 and pushed it open. The first thing she saw were...clothes, and a red head in the middle of it all. Dawn's mouth opened in shock at how much mess the room was in, clothes in one corner, all different colours, purple to yellow, clashing. Belts and purses in the other corner, all matching in some way.

"O.M.G." Dawn said slowly with shock all over her face, one thing she hated...was mess.

"Oh good, the maids here." The red head said in relief before stepping over piles of clothes and running to meet the bluenette.

"What happened in here?" Dawn said breathlessly.

"Don't matter, anyway, can you please clean up the clothes first and put them in the wardrobe and then the others..well, you can send them off on my private jet." She said smiling.

"But I'm not...you have a private jet?" Dawn said in disbelief. The girl nodded her head, showing a toothy smile.

"Oh and those clothes can go on that bed." She pointed to the side bed.

"Um...thats my bed..."

"EW!" the red head instantly jumped back in disgust while Dawn's eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"The maid has to share a bed room with me?" the red head said before showing a few squeals of disgust.

"Em, I am not the maid, this is my room." Dawn pointed out.

"Ew! Daddy said I could have my own room so leave you...you...unfashionable girl!" she shouted before pushing past Dawn and walking down the hallway. Dawn's anger raged up, NO ONE called her unfashionable, no matter who they were.

"I AM NOT UNFASHIONABLE AND I AM NOT LEAVING!" Dawn shouted before slamming the door shut. Dawn leaned her back against the door before sliding down.

"This is gonna be a long day." She muttered before getting up, looking at the mess.

* * *

**With Gary...**

"Now I guess I just put this in and...BINGO!" Gary said to one in particular before opening the door slightly. He peeked in, making sure that he wasn't interrupting anyone. He smiled at the sight, the room was all quiet..and best of all empty. He walked in, shutting the door behind him before chucking the bag on the bed that was covered by a white quilt. Then he jumped on to the bed with a thump, before turning to meet the ceiling and putting his hand behind his back. I sighed, realising that there was no Ash to tease. _Just another lonely day.._he thought. He looked around, finding a small port hole above the bed, along with a few paintings or two. In the corner was a desk and a wardrobe, in fact, there were two, _more closet space for me, _Gary thought to himself. The carpet was blue, along with the bed covers that were being hidden by the white quilt, making sure the beds didn't get dusty. There were some leaflets on the table, recommending food and events that were going to happen, such as the dance in a few days time. There were also recommendations of the smoothie bar and that people were offering jobs to work .

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gary shot up and eyed at the door curiously.

"Anyone in?" asked someone from behind a door.

"Yeah!" Gary responded. He heard a Ka-chunk before the door opened to reveal...some boy. Gary looked at the boy from head to toe. His hair was blonde and a little long and eyes as blue as the sea. His white top definitely showed his muscular body and the jeans were certainly like Ash's, except it suited him better. The boy flung his bag onto the next bed beside Gary before walking up to the smiling boy and offering his hand.

"Names Austin." He smiled and Gary took his hand, shaking it slowly.

"Nice to meet ya, names Gary Oak." Gary replied.

"Wait, the famous Professor Oak's grandson?" Austin asked in disbelief. Gary nodded his head in reply before letting go of the boy's hand, "Awesome."

"Wow, I guess I'm not alone then, I thought I'd be alone." Gary said,

"Well, too bad, but I'm your roomie!" Austin chuckled with Gary.

"WOO!" He shouted.

The boy dragged himself over before jumping onto the bed, his back making contact with the mattress below him. Gary did the same, with both their hands behind their heads.

"So, you go any friends on the ship?" Austin asked Gary. Gary sat up.

"Yeah, my friend Ash and my other friend, Dawn." Gary replied before Austin shot up with disbelief.

"You know Dawn Berlitz?" he asked, Gary's eyebrow arched. Must have been wondering 'how many boys know Dawn'?

"Yeah." Gary gave a plain answer, the boy smiled at him before lapsing onto the bed again. Gary looked at him, quite confused. Austin's eyes had lightened up with happiness and his whole body had seemed way more relaxed than before. Gary suddenly realised the look that Austin was giving and smirked, the same look Ash made when he saw Dawn on the same night that he got 'busted' by her. Gary chuckled, _looks like there is gonna be more then romance on this ship...a bit of drama is coming your way Ash..._

"You like her..." Gary smirked while Austin gave him a dirty look.

"No..."

"You do."

"Don't." Austin protested, quite embarrassed that he is already in love and is already fighting with his room mate.

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't."

"Don't." Gary smirked harder

"Do." Austin panicked and covered his mouth in confusion . Gary smiled at himself, happy at the achievement,

"Works everytime..." Gary muttered, remembering when he did that with Ash...although that was funnier since he shouted it out and received some dirty looks.

"Wow, you are so helpful." Austin sarcastically said before crossing his arms.

"Hey..can I say one thing?" Gary said

"What?" Austin said.

"Good luck." Gary smirked with amusement in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Gary ignored him and hummed to himself leaving a quite disturbed Austin who lay back down...

"_This is gonna be one heck of a boat ride..."_

* * *

She had finally finished, cleaning the place up, clothes in one cupboard and belts in the drawer along with other items. She had also unpacked her own stuff into her own units. She had to admit, that girl did have style...although she had too many clothes for Dawn's liking, which is new but true. Dan couldn't help but sigh with relief and plonk herself onto the bed. She needed a nice old rest. She closed her eyes, hearing the Wingull **(dunno if ya spell it like that) **squawking outside the port hole. It was actually really annoying and she had had enough and had closed the window. Spotless is all she could say about the room, she felt pretty proud of herself. Dawn had researched on the red head that was in earlier. Misty Oracion was her name, daughter of Mary and Dan Oracion. However, Dawn didn't care who she was, as long as she had won those tickets, she was going to enjoy this trip, no matter how much pain that girl caused. She was finally going to rest ... before the door had slammed open. She instantly got the shock of her life before looking up to find...the red head. She frowned while the red head was smiling with glee, looking around the room.

"Wow you did a good job!" the red head complimented. Dawn smiled at that, happy that her work was being appreciated by someone for once.

"Now beat it." The smile dropped into a frown when the red head said that, still smiling.

"No, I will NOT beat it!" Dawn moaned aloud. The girl frowned harder at her before putting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but this is MY ship and this is MY room, so BEAT it."

"I couldn't care less!" Dawn said before putting her head down on the pillow and grabbing the pillow and squeezing it, holding in her anger.

"HA, my dad could kick you off the ship!" The red head boiled with rage

"Actually, he can't!"

"Yes he can!"

"He can't cause I'm the daughter of Joanne Berlitz and if he does that I could tell the whole world about how bad this ship is." Dawn smirked, using her mother as an advantage point. The girl's mouth dropped.

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted. Dawn got up grinning,

"Does it look like I am lying _Misty_?"" Dawn said before her grin tuned to a sneer and she flopped onto the bed. For once, Misty was silent before asking,

"How do ya..." Misty started, but Dawn sighed and answered the question,

"Captain told me." She said before flying back on the bed again.

"I'LL BRIB YOU TO GO!" Misty screamed before running to the corner to the dressing table before holding up a jewellery box.

"Nothing on earth will...holy COW!" Dawn screamed when she saw the diamond necklaces and earring in the box. Her jaw hung open. All polished and ready to wear. They all looked designer, along with expensive!

"O.M.G." That's all that came out from Dawn's mouth. Misty smirked before showing off the jewellery,

"Now, if you want them, you have to agree to get off this ship." Dawn instantly snapped out of the trance before giving Misty a dirty look.

"I WILL NEVER TAKE IT!" Dawn said stubbornly before crossing her arms.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"ARGG, GO AWAY PEASANT!" The red head screamed, Dawn sighed...

"MY NAME IS DAWN!"

"JUST GET OUT!" Misty ordered

"NO!" Dawn objected.

"GET OUT FAWN!"

"IT'S DAWN!" Dawn corrected her rudely.

"WHAT EVER...DELIA!" Misty screamed back, trying to remember the girls name.

"COME ON THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO DAWN!" the argument went on....

* * *

"Ash what's wrong?" she asked him since they were both of the deck of the ship, awaiting the buffet. Ash kept breathing in and out, in and out, just a few minutes ago, Ash had been sprinting out his room onto the deck, his head over the bars of the ship, breathing in the sea air. Once Ash finally got the clean air he needed he managed to give her an answer.

"My roommate..." Ash said before getting an image he didn't want to see and shaking it off. Dawn sighed at the word roommate.

She bent over the bars with him, "I'm sure your roommate isn't as spoilt and bratty as mine." An image of Misty came into her head. Ash looked at her, with one eye brow arched. She sipped a bit of her cola.

"Does _your _room mate fart classic rock?" Dawn suddenly spit out her cola before choking in disbelief and shock. She started coughing chaotically and Ash had to grab her and pat her on the back, waiting for the cola to come out.

"WHAT!" She screamed and he started chuckling.

"At first, I thought he was joking and told him to show me..." Ash suddenly sighed in regret, "Biggest mistake of my life."

Ash chuckled at the memory and sighed a little, he was happy that he and Dawn were finally talking to each other without any interruptions at all. He loved being alone with Dawn. Dawn giggled, "Wow...we have a lot in common, we both have...strange roommates."

"You're telling me, I wonder how Gary is doing?" and with that wish He felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned to find Gary, who was smirking.

"Anyone call for me?" He asked, almost chuckling, Ash just rolled his eyes and suddenly noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"Hey whats su..." Ash was instantly dragged away by Gary by his arm, along with Dawn in the other arm. Both of them were as confused as each other before they all had stopped.

"Ash, Dawn..." Ash looked at Gary, who was still amused.

"What?"

"Meet my roommate." Ash looked up to find a boy, about his age, smiling with blonde hair and blue eyes, a white top and jeans. Ash smiled and was about to say something before he saw a blush run across the boys face when he looked at Dawn.

"H-hi Dawn." He stuttered, Ash almost felt his heart split at that, suddenly realising why Gary was so desperate for him to meet the guy who ALSO had a crush on Dawn. He looked at Dawn, who was also blushing, envy ran through his veins. He hated this...

"Hi Austin, fancy you being Gary's roommate." Dawn giggled at her quote before smiling at Gary, Gary winked at me. Oh man..I hated him...

"FOOD IS READY TO SERVE!" At the sound of food, Gary and Dawn rushed off and I stood there, staring at Austin. A smirk crossed his face, along with me. We both knew what both of us were thinking...a fight to the end...to see who will capture Dawn's heart. A competition till the last boy standing. He loved her, but I loved her way more, no way was I gonna lose... not again..

_Not here not now, on Ship Oracion_

_

* * *

_

**I know, not too much comedy, me is sorry :'( but I promise I will try harder... This chapter was supposed to be Date line...but I had my reasons, I needed to introduce people, such as Misty (I truly do like Misty people, she's SUPPOSED to be OOC in this). Well, that's it for now! BYEEE**

**Note: soz if there are mistakes, had to get this up today**


End file.
